This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. CD134 is a primary binding receptor for feline immunodeficiency virus (FIV), and with CXCR4 facilitates infection of CD4+ T cells. Human CD134 fails to support FIV infection. To delineate the regions important for defining virus specificity of CD134, we exchanged domains between human and feline CD134.